A kid in a war
by TOIJIPE
Summary: Balto sai lentamente com sua pistola em punho para o caso de algum soldado inimigo aparecer e vira de costas para verificar o estado do avião. -Ok amigão você não vai mais conseguir voar… Ele diz com tristeza como se o avião o escuta-se. CLICK -Solte a arma e vire-se devagar. Uma voz jovem diz não em alemão, mas sim em português. Balto solta a arma e se vira lentamente...


A guerra está quase no fim, as forças nazistas estão se retirando para o interior da Alemanha e as forças do exército americano avançam implacavelmente destruindo qualquer foco de resistência que tenha sobrado pelo caminho.

Balto, um piloto de P 51 Mustang, com músculos construídos, olhos azuis, cabelos grisalhos e grande senso de sobrevivência para um cara de trinta e oito anos, luta para retornar a base após sua aeronave ter sido atingida por disparos antiaéreos vindo do chão.

Derrepente alarmes começam a soar no painel da aeronave.

-Droga! Não vou conseguir. Preciso pousar em algum campo aberto…

Virando a cabeça para o lado e vê uma estrada de terra com o que parece ser destroços de um tanque Panzer IV queimando lentamente.

-Esta estrada vai ter que servir… Ele pensa.

Ele manobra a aeronave danificada em uma pequena curva e desce lentamente torcendo para que nenhum nazista veja o pouso de emergência, para seu desgosto o trem de pouso atinge um buraco na estrada, o avião gira e para com o nariz cravado no solo, fumaça tomando conta da cabine.

Balto sai lentamente com sua pistola em punho para o caso de algum soldado inimigo aparecer e vira de costas para verificar o estado do avião.

-Ok amigão você não vai mais conseguir voar… Ele diz com tristeza como se o avião o escuta-se.

CLICK

-Solte a arma e vire-se devagar. Uma voz jovem diz não em alemão, mas sim em português.

Balto solta a arma e se vira lentamente, para sua surpresa ele se depara com um garoto magro de aproximadamente doze anos, cabelo escuro porém arrumado de forma militar, camisa vermelha velha porém não rasgada, calça marrom suja de lama e botas militares alemãs, empunhando uma pistola como se sua vida dependesse disso, porém seus olhos são castanhos e por isso ele não pode ser nazista.

-Garoto, sou americano e não um nazista, olhe… Balto diz entregando sua identificação.

-Cala boca. O menino diz jogando a identificação de volta.

Balto aperta os dentes com raiva e com um único golpe toma a arma da mão dele antes de o imobilizar no chão, ele se aproxima do ouvido e grita sem se importar.

-Escute, eu fui abatido, não tenho como sair daqui, tenho uma esposa, minha única família e ela não vai gostar de receber uma carta dizendo que morri, então para de me atrasar e vai embora antes que eu te considere um nazista e te mate com um tiro no meio da cara! Você não tem família por um acaso!? Não acha que seus pais estão preocupados com o fato de que seu filho está com uma arma sozinho no meio de uma guerra! Balto grita.

-Minha família morreu. O garoto diz com calma ignorando os gritos do soldado mais velho.

-Serio? Balto diz afrouxando o aperto sobre a criança.

-Sim e graças a sua gritaria seremos os próximos. Ele diz apontando para um pelotão alemão vindo no final da estrada, provavelmente para verificar a queda.

-Droga… Balto diz soltando o garoto e apontando sua pistola para o mar de soldados que se aproximava.

-Serio?! Esse e seu plano? A criança pergunta.

-Tem uma ideia melhor? Ele diz.

-Na verdade sim. Ele diz agarrando a manga da jaqueta de aviador de Balto.

-O que você está fazendo? Balto pergunta sem entender nada.

O menino não responde e o arrasta para a lateral da estrada onde existe um cano de escoamento.

-Se nos seguirmos por aqui escaparemos deles. Ele diz

-Ok, vamos nessa. Balto diz com um suspiro.

Ambos correm pelo cano por alguns minutos antes de pararem na boca do outro lado no meio de uma floresta.

-Siga nesta direção e você voltara para a zona de controle americana. O garoto diz apontando com o dedo para o que parece ser uma trilha.

-Obrigado por me ajudar la atrás e me esculpe pela forma que te tratei… Aqui, pegue sua arma de volta. Balto diz entregando a arma de volta para ele.

-De nada. Ele responde ao colocar a arma na cintura.

Ambos ficam olhando um para outro, finalmente como se tivesse passado uma eternidade Balto quebra o silêncio.

-Então… eu preciso de alguém para me guiar de volta para a base… E você conhece bem o lugar pelo que vejo... Ele diz coçado a parte de trás do pescoço.

-Por que eu faria isso? O menino pergunta.

-Porque eu também sou órfão e sei como você se sente, eu morei nas ruas ate os meus dezessete anos antes de ir pra um orfanato. E além disso eu poderia ter matado você la no avião e escolhi não fazer. Ele diz a última parte como e fosse obvio.

-Esta bem… O mais jovem concorda revirando os olhos.

-Ótimo. Balto diz divertidamente.

-Ha propósito sou Balto Jones e você? Ele pergunta estendendo a mão em cumprimento

-Sou Kodiak. A criança responde sacudindo a mão de Balto.

-Vou te chamar de Kody pra facilitar ok? Balto pergunta.

-Tanto faz. Kody responde.

Ambos começam a caminhar na trilha um do lado do outro.


End file.
